A simple handshake
by awesomenesshasar
Summary: One-shot for Evil-Ekat! It was just a handshake, but it had caused so much destruction. It had ruined her life. How could this have happened? MaBill. Rated T for sexual themes.


A/N: This is a one-shot for Evil-Ekat, who got this because she (I'm assuming. Did I get it right?) was the seventieth reviewer on my story More than what you think. I have to admit, I don't think romance is my strong suit, but I'll try my best. So, here you go! Enjoy this, all you MaBill shippers! Yeah! *throws confetti*

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.

* * *

_"It's a pleasure to meet you." He gave a toothy grin, and held out his hand for her to shake. She gave a smile, and shook it. She hadn't really noticed the gleam in his eyes, or the way he stared at her._

_She would soon regret ever shaking his hand._

* * *

The moment she shook his hand, she felt something was wrong. An uneasiness came over her whenever he appeared out of seemingly nowhere. The way he always stared at her with his unsettling gaze was more than enough to set her on edge. Though her brother never seemed to notice, always having his mind on the mysteries of the small town. Oh well. Stan was there, and he had been suspicious of the blonde when he was around her, always keeping an eye on them. He hadn't left her alone with him very often, and when he did, it was only for about a minute, more likely less. But what happened in those short amounts of time terrified her.

The first time, it was for a few moments, but he had already pressed her against the wall, with a lustful gleam in his eye. She tried to resist, only to have him whisper softly in her ear. That time, he had said;

"You'll be mine soon enough."

Stan came back a moment later, although the demon had let go of her and was back in his previous spot, looking nonchalant as ever, though this had done more than enough damage. She found she always dreaded the times he appeared, those awful moments when she was alone with him. Soon, instead of his rather mild advances, he became more aggressive, demanding more time alone with her while trying not to be too forceful. She couldn't escape him, always finding him come to her when she wasn't in the shack.

She had always tried to deny time with him, only to be frozen in place with him violating her until she agreed. Once more, she was forced time and time again to be with him. There was nothing she could do to escape. Everything finally came crashing down on her when Stan passed away. Dipper had comforted her many times over, always thinking it was about Stan. He was wrong though, as Bill had cornered her almost everywhere she went, making her even more terrified than ever. He at least had the consent not to invade her dreams, ironically, it was the only way she could escape him.

But now even her only safe haven from him had been infiltrated.

It had happened that very night, with her asleep in her bed. Though, instead of having a dream about having Stan back and Bill out of her life, she was in a familiar place. Her own dreamscape. She was confused, she never came here when she was asleep. Never unless someone else had come there. She stiffened as she felt arms wrap around her, and a head rest on her shoulder.

"Hey, Shooting Star. How are you doing?" He asked, though he didn't seem to be asking the question, but rather saying it to introduce a different topic. Shuddering, she muttered;

"What do you want?" She stiffened as he placed a small kiss on her neck, soon sucking on it gently. She pried herself away from him, and tried to get away from him, only to have been frozen in place. Smirking to himself, he pulled her into a one-sided hug, having her stare straight at him. She whimpered as he gently caressed her cheek, while smiling happily at her scared expression.

"Oh, you're so innocent, aren't you, Shooting Star? You're always so happy, optimistic, lovely. I wanted to know how you stay happy. You've helped me, and now I've found my happiness, but I'm afraid that she might run away." He stopped speaking for a moment, only to force her lips onto his. She screamed, though it was muffled, and tried desperately to get out of his grasp, only to have it tighten, and he let his hands stray from their original place, lower and all around her.

She was forced to endure the kiss longer than she would have liked, and when he pulled away, she gasped for air. Instead of feeling relief from him finally letting go of her, she felt a small part of her long for more, to feel him, to smell him, to... love him. In a moment of blindness, she pulled herself into a kiss once more. He eagerly obliged, soaking in as much of it as he could. After a while, they both parted from the kiss, staring each other in the eyes while breathing heavily.

"Bill, I think I've found my happiness, too." She said softly. He smiled slyly, leaning closer.

"And what would your happiness be?" He asked teasingly, letting his hands trail down her back. He suddenly felt something hit him in a very sensitive area, and he doubled over, recoiling from the pain. Mabel had kneed him there, and responded;

"My happiness... is to get away from you."

She ran as fast as she could, not looking behind her to see if the demon was following her. Of course he was, she could hear his screams of rage close behind her. Imagining a complicated maze, she quickly dashed through, only intent on getting away. This was going to be extremely hard though, as she was going against the master of the mind himself. As she heard the demon cry out in surprise, she felt a bit of hope. Maybe she could last until someone had woken her up. Maybe there was a chance she could get out of here!

Finally approaching the end of the maze, she quickly imagined a large stereo to play blaring synthesized music. The demon screamed in pain, and she allowed herself a triumphant smile before continuing to run. She next came across a large staircase, leading to a door that led elsewhere. As long as it took her away from him, she would take her chances. Panting slightly, she ran as fast as she could up the stairs, and she heard the music had stopped. Turning around, she found Bill angrily fuming, and only a few meters away from her. Gasping, she turned back to run up the stairs, but the demon had already imagined the stairs to be covered in thick oil, making it almost impossible to walk on them.

Thinking fast, she imagine herself with wings, flying as close as she could, only to have Bill imagine weights tied to the wings. She fell below, and landed inches above the steps. She ran up without touching the stairs, and imagined them to fall away, one by one as they fell into a dark abyss. Bill was still fast though, and managed to keep up by running as fast as he could, the oil seemingly having no effect on him.

Finally, she reached the last few steps before the door. She reached out to the door, and grabbed the doorknob, only to feel an intense weight on one of her legs. Looking down, she found Bill clinging to her in an attempt to escape the chasm below him, a panicked look on his face.

"Sh-shooting Star, p-please, don't let me go." He pleaded, looking at her with terrified eyes. Mabel tried to ignore his cries for help, instead trying to shake him off without losing her grip. She desperately tried to get him to let go, but nothing she imagined worked. She felt his grip falter though, and in a few moments he had let go, screaming all the way until he disappeared into the void.

Shivering at this, she pulled herself up, and opened the door. There was darkness in the room, without anything else there. Then she thought about what had just happened. That was way too easy. How could the master of the mind be defeated so easily? He had put more effort into walking than his earlier scene. She suddenly felt a hand clasp onto her mouth, and pulled her back. She tried to scream, but was frozen in fear by who had grabbed her.

"That's because I can't be defeated easily." His voice hissed into her ear. She let out a muffled sob, Feeling the tears come down her face. He had her now, and there wasn't any chance he was letting her go. She felt him wipe away her tears, without letting his grip weaken on her.

"Shh, shh. Now now, you're fine with me. You'll always be fine with me. Now, why don't we go back to the dreamscape? Or would you rather have things start all over? Either way you're mine." He lifted his hand off her mouth, allowing her to speak. Still sobbing, she gave her broken response.

"F-fine! I'll go w-with you." She still sobbed, as he pulled her into a hug. Smirking, he held her close to him as she was finally his. Now, not even Pine Tree could get her back. Nothing would stop him from having her all to himself. Once they were in the dreamscape, she slowly accepted how things would go. Giving up on her brother coming to rescue her, she felt all hope fade.

And every day, she felt part of her fade away. As she took her final breath, she wished she could start things over. Finally, she closed her tired eyes. As two tears trickled out, Bill caught them, holding them delicately. He felt saddened that Mabel had passed on again, but he knew the cycle would repeat itself until the end of time. Staring at the tears, he felt a pulsing energy come from them as they slowly evaporated.

Two twins were being born at that exact moment, a Dipper and Mabel. And as twenty long years passed, he finally met her again. Coming to the gift-shop, he made his best impression on the brunette, easily charming her. She gave him her name, and things fell back into place.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He gave a toothy grin, and held out his hand for her to shake. She gave a smile, and shook it. She hadn't really noticed the gleam in his eyes, or the way he stared at her.

She would soon regret ever shaking his hand.

* * *

A/N: Whoa, I think my brain just exploded a bit. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, Ekat! *growls* Or else... Ha! Just kidding! But seriously, my brain really hurts... Just don't try to question any of this, or else my cover might be blown- I mean, nothing! Anyways, please review!


End file.
